Un regalo a su medida
by Popis
Summary: James Sirius a demostrado que la sangre merodeadora corre con fuerza por sus venas, así que necesita algo que los una más a ellos, algo que "Los merodeadores" encontraban fundamental para todas sus bromas y aventuras. Pero Harry cree que debe transmitirle también su propia enseñanza, esperando que aproveche su regalo y lo use correctamente.


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Su utilización en este fic es sólo por placer tanto para mí como para ustedes que lo están leyendo.**

_**Un regalo a su medida**_

Harry observó a su primogénito mientras dormía. Éste había empezado su primer año en Hogwarts y había vuelto a casa por navidad. Aunque no podía decirse que no hubieran tenido noticias de él, no eran las que esperaban, ya que James Sirius sólo les había mandado una carta la primera noche para avisarles que fue seleccionado para la casa de los leones, por lo que era Gryffindor, y algunas notas más en donde aseguraba su buen comportamiento, tal y como su madre esperaba que se comportara; el resto de sus noticias venían de Neville Longbotton, que era el jefe de su casa, y esas noticias consistían, mayormente, sobre las travesuras que su hijo realizaba y algunas explicando las bromas en las cuales Neville creía que había participado pero de las cuales no tenían pruebas que demostraran su intervención así que no podían asegurar su participación.

Era increíble lo que un nene, con sólo 11 años y que sabía menos de una docena de hechizos, podía estropear. Por supuesto que no podían encontrarlo culpable de todas las bromas, por la complejidad de algunas; pero él no se creía nada sobre sus escasos conocimientos, porque su hijo era muy inteligente y perseverante cuando quería algo, así que no dudaba de su participación en las bromas que necesitaban de magia muy avanzada para su edad. Sin embargo, ninguna broma era cruel o pensada para lastimar a alguien, y eso era un alivio, porque no quería ver a su hijo como vio a su padre en el recuerdo de Snape. Y tal vez esa diferencia merecía un premio especial, un regalo a la medida de su espíritu merodeador.

OoOo OoOo

James Sirius se despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana, una costumbre adquirida en Hogwarts, y se encontró con la primera sorpresa de navidad. A los pies de su cama había un paquete mal envuelto, con una forma extraña que tenía enganchada una nota. Se estiro para tomar el paquete, y dejando la nota a un lado, lo abrió. Su ceño se frunció al ver una capa vieja, más porque él odiaba las formalidades, y ese tipo de capas eran de las que se ponían para las fiestas, porque lo aburrían, y eso le hizo preguntarse quién le habría hecho semejante regalo.

Para intentar aclarar el misterio, agarró la nota y se dispuso a leerla.

_James Sirius: _

_En está fecha tan especial quiero entregarte algo que me es muy querido, y que curiosamente yo también recibí en está época del año cuando tenía tu edad. El mensaje que acompañaba el presente era escueto pero creo haberlo honrado cada vez que utilice la capa de invisibilidad. Sí hijo, leíste bien, una capa para volverse invisible. _

_No te la entrego con el fin de que te libres de los castigos por las bromas que planeas hacer durante tu estancia en Hogwarts, sino porque es tu herencia, lo que corresponde a tu sangre merodeadora; y sí, es la misma capa que aparece en todas las historias que te he contado, tanto las que hablan de tu abuelo y mi padrino como las que hablan de mis andanzas en Hogwarts con tu tío Ron y tu tía Hermione._

_Mi legado es simple, yo lo aprendí de dos grandes personas, el fin de la capa no sólo consiste en protegerte a ti, sino también a las personas que tu elijas proteger. Deseo que puedas entenderlo pronto para que puedas aprovecharla._

_Me despido ahora de ti, esperando que la uses bien._

_Te quiere, tu padre._

_P/d: ni se te ocurra contarle esto a tu madre porque es muy capaz de matarnos._

James Sirius rió feliz y divertido, mientras planeaba la primera aventura que haría con la capa.

OoOo OoOo

- ¡HARRY POTTER! - el grito llegó a oídos de Harry segundos antes de que su esposa entrara en la sala -. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste con las galletas que acabo de sacar del horno?

- ¿Galletas? ¿Qué galletas? - preguntó él completamente desorientado.

- Las que prepare para llevar a La Madriguera, las que son tus favoritas - terminó Ginny algo contrariada, su esposo parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

- También son las favoritas de Lily - apunto Harry.

- Lo sé - murmuro todavía molesta -, pero no pudo haber sido ella, las puse fuera de su alcance cuando entró en la cocina y le dije, claramente, que no podría probarlas hasta estar en la casa de mis padres. Además no salí de la cocina en ningún momento y nadie entró.

Sólo pueden haber desaparecido con magia y somos los únicos adultos en la casa - remarcó volviendo a su antigua actitud sospechosa.

- Te juro cariño que yo no soy responsable de la desaparición; y debo agregar que nunca me dijiste que ibas a preparar mis galletas favoritas.

Tal vez su cara demostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras o tal vez Ginny no encontró argumentos para rebatir su presunta inocencia; cualquiera fuera el caso, abandono la sala tan rápido como había entrado, al tiempo que mascullaba que no era justo que tuviera que volver a preparar más galletas.

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que su mujer estaba en la cocina, se levantó del sillón en el cual había estado sentado y fue directo al dormitorio de su hijo mayor.

Al entrar no le sorprendió encontrar a toda su descendencia dándose un festín con las galletas aún tibias. Los tres sonrieron con inocencia, pero pudo ver el borde de la capa invisible antes de que desapareciera cajo la cama. Cerró la puerta y se acerco a los pequeños:

- ¿A ustedes les parece justo comer sin convidar, más aún cuando su madre me cree culpable de algo que yo no hice y no tuve ocasión de probar?

Lily, con su pequeña estatura y todo el mentón cubierto de migas, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él.

- Papá, todavía quedan algunas galletas, ¿las quieres probar? – dijo en su tono dulce e inocente.

Harry sólo pudo sonreír al tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba su primera galleta. Era la primera vez que James Sirius utilizaba la capa y, en su humilde opinión, la había usado para una gran causa.

OoOoOoOoO

¡Hola a todos! Les dije que pronto estaría de vuelta, pues aquí estoy. Traigo una pequeña historia de navidad muy acorde a la época, ya casi estamos en navidad, pero que les entrego unos días antes porque no voy a poder publicarlo la mañana de navidad.

Se lo dedico a dos personas especialmente, Evasis (mi querida amiga Eva) y a JHL Potter, que son las que me hacen entrar cada día a la pág para ver si han actualizado sus historias ;)

Aclaro el punto anterior, les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos los lectores de mis historias y un excelente comienzo de año (porque no volveré para esas fechas a publicar algo). Que todos sus sueños se cumplan y que nuevos sueños se presenten en sus vidas =D

Hasta cuando volvamos a encontrarnos ;)

¡Miles de besos!

Flör


End file.
